Morning Surprise
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Huey wakes up early in the morning and leaves Dewey all alone to make something for him. (HueDew. One-shot.)


Huey woke up yawning.

Light was coming through the window. Not very much light, but enough to be seen. The sun was just beginning to rise. Because of this, he knew it wasn't too early, like four o'clock, but it wasn't ten either.

Speaking of which, he grabbed his phone to see what time it was. It was seven A.M. apparently. He turned off his phone and got out of bed carefully and quietly.

He couldn't risk waking Dewey up this early. He didn't want to ruin what he was going to do, after all.

It was something that he wanted to do for him, and only for him. He hadn't done this for anybody else before. Not even for their Uncle Donald.

Huey thought of it the other day and wanted to do it for him. He thought it'd be a nice surprise to wake up to.

Huey grabbed his hat, put it on, and climbed down the ladder quietly. He went up to the door and opened it without waking anybody up.

He kept his eyes on Dewey to make sure he specifically didn't wake up.

He left without making any noise and went downstairs. Huey hoped that Dewey would like what he was gonna do.

About ten minutes after he left, Dewey woke up.

He stretched and yawned. He looked over to his side to see Huey wasn't there. His optimistic smile faded into a frown.

Of course he'd wake up before him. What did he expect, Huey to stay with him until he woke up? He forgot he always woke up way before him and Louie.

He sighed as he grabbed his phone to see what time it was.

 _'7:12? Wow, I didn't think it was_ _ **that**_ _early...'_ Dewey thought.

He put the phone away and laid there. He might as well try to go back to sleep. He wasn't exactly a early bird like Huey. He preferred to sleep until ten or eleven at best. How was he able to get up this early on a day like this?

Dewey decided to go back to sleep for now and closed his eyes. Already he could feel himself drift off to sleep.

For what felt like a few seconds later, he heard the door open quietly. He also smelled something delicious when the door was opened.

He didn't bother opening his eyes, though.

The smell got closer and closer. Man, he could go for some food right about now actually. His stomach started growling smelling it.

He felt a hand go on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Dew, wake up." Huey softly said.

Dewey rubbed his eyes and yawned. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw Huey almost on top of him.

He saw what he was carefully holding and his jaw nearly dropped. He sat up and Huey put the tray of food on his lap.

The foods on the plate were sunny side up eggs, French toast, and a couple of small pancakes. Syrup was next to the plate for him to use.

Dewey couldn't believe that he got up this early just to make him breakfast. It was a pleasant surprise, alright.

"Huey you... You didn't have to do that for me." Dewey said quietly, still surprised.

"Well, I wanted to do something like this for you. I mean, I can't just _not_ do it." Huey responded.

He leaned in and kissed him. Huey kept his hands on the bed so he wouldn't hit the food by accident. Dewey kissed back as he put his hand on Huey's face.

They pulled away and Huey moved back to give him room.

"Thanks for the meal, though." Dewey said.

He started eating the food Huey made.

He did have to admit, though, his cooking was pretty good. Not as good as Donald's food, but it was still fantastic.

Huey sat at the end of the bed. He didn't want to be in his way, so he decided to sit there. He looked at Dewey a couple of times as he ate.

Dewey ate everything on the plate, leaving nothing left.

Huey took the tray and climbed down the ladder. He went outside the room to put the tray away. Dewey got off the bed to follow him.

Before he went out the room, he looked at Louie to see how he was doing. He was still asleep from the look of it.

He smiled as he opened the door and went out to follow Huey.

* * *

A/N: This was a little thing I thought of earlier. It was something that I had to write, it was too sweet not to do so.

"Aww. I love Louebby. Write more!" -Guest on Around in The Night.

I'll try my best, but it'll take awhile for me to come up with anything for Louebby so it might be a bit until I can actually get any ideas for the ship. Whenever I have it though I will write them so be prepared for them to come. Well, whenever they'll pop up anyways pff.

For Jesus Lover:

I don't think we have met each other face to face. I hardly ever go out, and I mean hardly like if it's not out for something important or to buy some music, comics, or games, then you'll never see me be outside the house. I'm literally in my house all the time, and I don't really have friends off the computer.

Only like one and I haven't spoken to her in a long while because of stuff going on that caused her to move. And I don't really have her phone number or anything, so we haven't spoke in quite a bit. It's fine about both the questions and all of my recent DuckTales fanfics having a response to your comments by the way, I don't mind them really. Sucks we can't talk privately or anything, though.

But you're welcome on responding to them! And I thank you for reading my stuff.


End file.
